They might call me Insane
by KenyaAfrica987
Summary: Jodie and Adian have been institutionalized. Adian has had enough, but can Jodie handle what happens once the damage has been dealt? ONE SHOT Rated T for violent behavior and just to be safe


**AN: This was a prompt for a writing club. It turned into a short one shot. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyond Two Souls it is the property of Quantic Dream**

The smell of urine fills the air and the padded room is now stained with ugly yellow and various shades of green. My hands are confined behind, and held to restrain and to punish me for harming those that I loved. But they got in the way. I faintly remember the smell of metallic iron and blood that invaded my nose. They caused their own demise, they were in the way, its not like I didn't warn them. Their ignorance caused my confinement, my eternal damnation. As my mind drifts away passed the dismal padded room I remember that night. I remember his voice, it invaded my mind controlling it, I had sat back and watched but that was okay; I embraced it, hell, I even enjoyed it. My hands ripping apart my 'family' that had caused me so much strife, that had left me when I needed them most, that had kept me in my very own slice of hell, they had left me with emotional scars as well as physical ones. Their blood was on my hands and frankly I was okay with that. I needed this, this was right, this is justice, this is hell. But now it seems he is my only escape, my only companionship, Adian was my friend. I might be all alone in the room, physically, but never am I truly alone, emotionally. Behind the padded walls are eyes that watch and ask questions, they come around often, and I can almost time it perfectly when they come.

"How are you feeling today?" The voice is calm and collected.

I pursed my lips, "Better than worse, some days are worse than others but today isn't as bad as it could be."

I loved to speak in riddles to them, my daily entertainment. They didn't answer immediately. Probably trying to figure out exactly what my phase meant.

"Well, that is wonderful." Fake excitement fills the voice, I know for a fact that they don't care wither or not I 'feel' good today. I tell them what they want and they usually leave me alone.

"Do you want to be social today? We may allow you to walk about freely as we see fit. Do you want to do that?"

Pause.

"I think that would be nice."

_You know better than this, you know what happens when you are around others. It doesn't end well; it usually ends in blood. Hehe blood such a pretty red color._

"How long has it been since _he_ spoke to you?"

Pause.

"Time really isn't relevant, now is it? _He_ is always there," Another pause, "So…. recently…."

"Well, I think it is time to socialize as best as you can, move at your own pace. We are always here if you need anything, okay?"

"Sure." I shrug. It doesn't matter; even if I make friends in this place they won't remember me. They barely even remember their own names let alone others'.

…

I meander around the small foyer, other than a few "residents" that are mumbling to themselves, I am alone. I pass a middle-age man who's eyes are darting back and forth, he keeps mumbling," There… and there and there…. Two and seven then one." I think to myself, what could that mean, but can't dwell on the crazy talk.

_I want to play a game. Can we play a game?_

"I told you before Adian, the game you play always get us into trouble. It is better not to cause mischief."

_I tire of sitting in that room, and no one here will play. Can we paint? Can we do that?_

"Well, there are painting stations set up. Sure, if that is what you want, then sure."

As my hand drifts to the blank canvas, my fingers trace the lines of a tree. Paintbrushes litter the stand next to the easel, some already covered in oil paints. I pick up a one with a dainty sky blue, and fill in the background of the tree.

_Don't draw a tree that is too docile. Paint something exquisite to show them your true talents. _

"Like what? Then what do I paint, Adian?"

_Paint the word broken, and make it look as if it was shattered._

"Why? That doesn't make any sense. I like my tree."

Crossing my arms I turn to see a camera, the electronic eye. It sees everything and forgets nothing. If I was to do as Adian wishes, then they won't simply forget what I have created. It will only make me seem more demented and crazy.

_Do you remember?_

"Remember what?"

_You didn't kill your 'family' that was me. And they weren't your 'family' in the first place, so you are not demented or crazy. Remember that, Jodie._

My eyes drift back to the canvas with a slight sky blue smudged across the top. Adian, you win. I began to paint, my hand moves fluidly across the surface, a light blue background forms but it becomes distorted with the word BROKEN. Then my fingers become frantic, they create cracks along the word. It looks as if a sheet of glass was set and smashed across the word. All of my emotions poured onto a canvas at the back of the foyer. Away from the 'residents', this is my corner. That is my own universe, just Adian and me.

_Told you it would be exquisite. Well, time to have fun._

"Wait"

The chairs across the foyer begin to fly and hit the wall violently. The electronic eye is smashed in and tore off its mantle. 'Residents' began to flee in fear of an unknown entity creating complete chaos.

"ADIAN, STOP!"

My fear rises within, like lava from a volcano. I am afraid; this is the worst outburst from Adian yet s. I am sure to be sedated, again. Orderlies pour into the foyer and try to calm me. But it isn't me they need to calm. Adian is obviously tired of all of this. This time he won't be contained, I am sure he is going to try to bust out. The window adjacent from me, cracked. BOOM! Pieces of glass fly across like fresh snow, glittering and sharp. My cheek is sliced in Adian's outburst, and he pushes me out the window. Freedom wasn't in my schedule, but now is my own means of hope.


End file.
